Crushed
by mywedgiesout
Summary: she fainted at the site of his smirk hhmm i wonder what else he could do with his other body parts rated M for future chapters this is my first fanfic
1. wat is air

I hope you guys like it I don't even know what I'm doing here all I know is I love Hanna and Caleb and I wish they make loads of baby's and name one after me . I don't own anything but this heart that's filled with Caleb love.

* * *

><p>I knew i shouldn't have came i knew it now I'm about to die<p>

"Ms. Marin can you hear me. Ms. Marin". Some god like creature was saying.

I could actually hear him i was staring right at him i just didn't know what to say because i think i was hypnotized by his lips and eyes. "Are those your real eyes?" I said. He laughed and smiled.

"i think she's going to be alright." i think he was yelling at someone but i didn't really care because i couldn't take my eyes off him.

But then the next thing i knew two buffy men picked me up and helped me into an ambulance the whole time i was just looking at him when i finally got in the ambulance he smirked at me and looked away.

...i fainted.

* * *

><p>When i woke up i looked around to see where i was at and saw Emily (my best friend) sitting there texting.<p>

"Well I'm so glad while I'm dying you still have the will power to text." I said

"Oh god i seriously hate you right now what is wrong with you could have died you know."

The whole time she's giving me this lecture she herself is killing me with a bear hug. "Emily if you don't want me to die I suggest you stop killing me."

"Oh I'm sorry." Just then my two other best friends came in with magazines and coffee.

"Oh my god Hanna Marin what the hell is wrong with you?" spencer yelled.

"Did you make that?" I just looked at the coffee in her hands and waited for her to answer the question.

"You were about to die and all you can think about is if I made this coffee?" I just looked at her.

"No Hanna I didn't." Then Aria came up to me and hugged me not as tight as Ems though.

"oh god Hanna are you ok, how many bones are broken, do you have to take lots of med, how much is this going to cost you, wa-"

"Wait busy bee one question at a time. I'm fine, no bones were broken, I only have to take Tylenol, and my insurance covers it." While I was talking spencer came up to me and hugged me.

"Thank god your insurance cover it god knows how much it was going to cost. What happened Han all I get is a call you were in the hospital from a fall."

"Well you remember that guy I was going to interview for the magazine the one that makes all this cool stuff and was building a house-"

"The one you just had to meet because he was just too cute." Aria said with a smile. Shot her a look.

"Yeah that one. Well he wanted to meet at the house he was building so I came and while I was walking up the not so steady stairs I tripped over a nail and fell." They all just looked at me "It was only one flight of stairs chill out"

"Do you know what could have happened to you if you fell and broke your neck or cracked your skull" Emily said.

"It's ok I'm fine see no broken neck or cracked skull." Just as Aria and Spencer was about to speak the nurse came in and said visiting hours were over

"When do you get out?" Emily said

"Tomorrow at 2 you want to come and pick me up." with a smile

"I guess" They all hugged me and left while I happily went to sleep and dreamed about the man with the hypnotizing eyes The next day Emily came too pick me up I was all ready to go home We got in the car but she was going the way to my job

"Where are we going?"

"Oh Sean wants to see you." I was a writer for a Philadelphia magazine called Get me. I was interviewing this guy for the whose hot now column which by the way I'm not even in charge of and Sean is my arrogant jackass of a boss

"For what I almost died yesterday?"

"I wish you would stop saying that you fell down one flight of stairs remember?"

"Whatever" As we walked in we were greeted by Sean.

"Hello Hanna, Emily how are you feeling today"

"Great what am I here for?"

"Wel-" He was cut off by big stank mouth Mona

"Well hello there miss crippled how are you today"

"Fine you skany whore how's the corners today"

"Ok that's it you two Hanna in my office" As we sat down in his office I started to ask him why I was there on my day off

"Well Caleb wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday

"Who the hell is Caleb?"

"The one you were going to interview yesterday. god hanna why dont you know this?" "well im not in charge of this colun i in charge of fashion and i only looked at his he didn't make me fall down the steps I did why does he want to see me?"

"Well since he was the one who asked to meet you there and it was his site he wants to make it up to you." Looking at him strangely.

" how"

"Well he wants to make dinner for you so he can apologize and he wants to do it in Arizona." he says with a smile.

"What the fuck are you smiling for this is not even going to happen I'm not going to a stranger's house for dinner just so he can say sorry he can do it here in Philly"

"Calm down Hanna he just wants to apologize about what happened I already arranged for you to go there and stay there for a day and interview him."

"What does he have to apologize for I fell over a nail because I'm a big klutz what the hell don't you guys get"

"Calm down, think of it as a free vacation." he says with a stupid smile. skanky Mona walks in.

" I guess you heard the news"

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well I'm the one who arranged it so I had to see my work come to life." she said with a stupid smirk

"What the fuck did you do that for this is your column you stupid bitch what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Well I have to interview someone else who is much popular and richer than him so it's all yours"

"Just get over it Hanna you are going and that's final." Sean cut in.

"Uuuggghhh I hate this paper." I screamed as I got up and walked out to where Emily was. "Are you ok?"

"No I have to go to Arizona and interview this guy"

"Well I thought you thought he was cute and all that"

"Yeah that's the problem Em he's too fucking sexy"

Laughing. "I don't ever get you"

"do you know how clumsy I 'am I tripped over a nail going up steps I fainted when I saw this man smirk just imagine what I'm going to do when I get there"

* * *

><p>i hoped you liked it<p>

Review, alert, I don't know but thanks for reading.


	2. those buns

hello everyone thank you very much for those who alerted and reviewed my story it means alot and i really appreciate it so here is chapter two. i dont own anything but this story and the thought that Caleb and Hanna are gonna be together forever

* * *

><p>"Hanna". Aria said. "You're packing your winter jacket in the middle of summer"<p>

"I'm so fucking nervous oh my god what if I go and he sees me and be like what the fuck are you here for

Or like I just wanted you here to fuck aaaahhhh I can't do this."

"HANNA STOP". Spencer screamed.

We were in my room figuring out what to take on this trip no dinner no wait interview… I don't fucking

know and deciding what to bring to this thing was probably more stressing then figuring out what it was I

was going for.

"Why don't you just breathe." She said trying to calm me down.

"OK let's try that." I said as I in haled and exhaled.

"Now sort out everything you have in your luggage and figure out what season you really want to be in."

Emily said with a smirk.

"Why are you so nervous you're only going to go interview him" Aria said.

"I thought she was having dinner?" Spencer asked

"No no she is their doing both." Emily said.

"Afterwards is he doing he? " Spencer said winking her eye and smirking.

They all started to laugh while I just sat there and looked at the girls I thought was helping me not fucking messing with me.

"You all are very funny. Comedians, you should all be. Now if you're all done laughing at this terrible event in my life I would like it if you all left.

They all just looked at me and laughed.

"Hanna you don't want us to leave, you would go there with your Disney sweatshirts and your seven jeans if we weren't here." Aria said still laughing

I just sat there and pouted at them like a little kid when their mad.

"Hand banana we're sorry ok we didn't mean to make you upset but you being so stressed out about this…event is kind of funny." Emily said

"So you didn't hear me when I said leave because I can say it again for you guys."

They all chuckled and got up.

"We love you don't lose your head." Emily said as she was walking out with Aria.

"Ladies don't fuck on the first night remember that." Spencer said

I just looked at her.

It was already 10:30, and for some reason I had my winter things packed. What this is going to be a long day. I got myself together pick out four outfits that said "I'm here only professionally but also casually". I finished getting myself together called Em Spence and Aria and told them I was on my way to the train station. They just kept telling me to have fun and be myself like I didn't already know this I'm Hanna Marin for god sake. So why was I so nervous?

By the time I got to the bus station it was 450 and my bus was almost leaving. I got on sat down and got ready for this long ride to Arizona.

"MS is this your stop?"

I woke up to see my bus driver with a smile on his face. Where does the time go?

"Oh yes thank you."

When I finished getting all my bags I saw this man that had a suit on like he was a driver, holding up a sign that said my name. Wait this can't be for me I didn't know this man Caleb or whatever was wealthy wow I just hope he's not stuck up.

"Hello MS are you Hanna Marin?" the man asked as I walked to him.

"Yes."

"well Mr. Rivers sends his apologies for not being here himself he slumped with getting everything situated with your visiting if you would come with me I can drive you to the house so you and Mr. Rivers can have an official Christopher and I'll be your driver today."

I just stared and nodded my head. Wow this Caleb guy must really be praised.

I wasn't thinking his house was going to be a castle nor anything but I was a little shocked to see that it was big enough to fit two families in was so beautiful but it had me thinking why he needed all this space if he was living alone.

Christopher opened my door and got my bags out the trunk we walked inside and all I could think was were we in a museum for gadget kings and architects. There were all these little robot like drawings on the wall along with this one drawing of this house that was so big and gorgeous I wanted to jump in the picture ad live there myself.

"MS Marin." Christopher said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes."

"Mr. Rivers is going to be right down he just has to finish up some paper work."

"Oh ok that's fine." I said with a smile.

I was tempted to go through the whole house just to look at all the pictures but I was interrupted.

"Hey Christopher whe-oh hello."

"Hi."

It was the hypnotizer. He was fucking gorgeous and he wasn't even dressed. He just had a pair of jeans and a nice fitting shirt on. I didn't remember him being this beautiful what the hell happened.

"Um MS Marin are you ok?"

"Yeah I was just thinking what took you so long."

"Well I didn't think you still coming see as you were supposed to be here by 7:00." He said looking at his watch.

"It's only 9 o clock what is it your bed time already or something."

He smiled and I swear I was about to fall.

"No it's just because you were 2 hours late the kitchen is probably closed." He said as he got closer.

"The kitchen what I thought we were going out to eat." I said a little questionable.

"Why would we go out to eat when I have perfectly good cooks in my kitchen?" he said now three feet away from me.

Since I didn't have a comeback I just rolled my eyes and looked down at my feet and said whatever.

He chuckled. "Well Miss Marin are you hungry?" holding out his arm.

"Yes I am Mr. Rivers." I took his arm and we started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Well let's see what's here to eat." He said as he looked in the fridge.

I just stared looking at his kitchen it was just like the house gorgeous.

"So it looks like we just have hot dogs or eggs." He said holding both of them in his hands.

"Ok I guess its hotdogs then."

"Ok do you know how to cook them?"

"What, you don't know how to cook hotdogs where have you been?"

"In this house." he said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha very funny well do you know what a pot looks like because we need one."

"Yeah isn't it the round small thing?" he said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. "Alright let's find it"

We were looking all in his cabinets when I found one. "Oh here it is I just can't reach it."

"I'll get it." as he was reaching for the pot his shirt started to rise up and I swear everything in me was fighting to hold my hand back from touching him.

"Got it" he said as he put the pot in my face to confirm it snapping me out of my fight.

"Ok now do you have any buns?"

"Yes. Yes why of course I have buns." he said with a smirk as he got closer.

"I mean –you know what I mean."

Laughing he said. "Your very pretty when you blush." he said as he walked to the cabinets.

When he came up and gave me them I just went blank and gave him a short kiss on the lips I shot back very quick and said sorry.

"All this because of some buns I wonder what would have happened if I cooked the whole meal."

We just stood there and laughed

"I'm sorry I don't really know why I did that."

"It's alright just know that I have whipped cream in the fridge if you wanted to do it again"

I laughed. "No I think I'm ok."

* * *

><p>thanks everyone for reading did you like it review thanks<p> 


End file.
